


The Love of Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak

by glassfiguress



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cutesy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassfiguress/pseuds/glassfiguress
Summary: What happened after the events in Tweek X Craig.





	The Love of Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak

**Author's Note:**

> They're slightly aged up in this to early teens..Throughout the whole thing they're 12.

Tweek paused as Craig stood in front of him with his hand held out. He stared straight ahead, not acknowledging Tweek. Tweek glanced down at his hand and took it in his own. They walked together, looking straight ahead with blank faces.  
"I thought you wanted me to be gay with someone else."  
Without missing a beat, Craig replied, "Yeah well... I couldn't let that happen."   
Craig took Tweek back to his house (which sounded gayer than he meant it to), and played video games. Craig mainly played, while Tweek watched.   
"So..." Tweek said, sneaking a glance at Craig. "Are we actually together?"   
Craig looked at Tweek, and with a shrugged turned back to the screen. He mashed some buttons, and with a sigh put down his Xbox controller. "I don't know. I mean, yeah. We are."   
Tweek laughed under his breath. "Are you even gay?"  
"Are you?"   
They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Craig sighed and picked his controller up. He continued to play while Tweek mulled things over.   
"All I know is that I like you. And I've never liked girls."   
Craig looked at Tweek and sighed. "Yeah, I've never really had a thing for girls either."   
"But you always say-"  
"I'm all talk."   
"So we're together," Tweek said. "For reals."   
"Yeah." Craig put his controller back down. "Don't people in relationships... Do things...?"   
"I'm not touching your penis, Craig."   
Craig jumped from the couch. His eyes widened and he couldn't help but laugh. "Jesus, Tweek, no! I meant... kiss."   
Tweek stood up. "Well... Yeah."   
"So, do-"   
"I mean-"  
Craig leaned into Tweek, grabbing his hands and holding them in his own. He pressed his lips to Tweek's, who was jittery more than usual. Craig pulled back from Tweek and let out a shaky breath of his own.  
"Jeez-"  
"That was-"  
"Nice," they said in unison.   
They received comments; either to their face, or behind their backs, but they always found out. Cartman was a big contestant in poking fun, or just being an ignorant asshole. The guys told them how Cartman called ninjas gay and made reference to "Craig's and Tweek's sweet love making". Something along those lines.   
Cartman was easy to ignore though. It didn't take much to completely blow him off.   
On one occurrence, Cartman was making fun of Craig for something. Tweek, who had barely even talked to Cartman got the courage to not only shove Cartman, but snap, "Shut the fuck up, fatass, or I'll wipe the floor with your blood."   
Craig decided to blurt out, "I've never wanted to suck you off more."   
After it wasn't so fresh, they didn't get as many comments anymore. Sometimes their friends gave them shit, namely for being so lovey, but that was it. Even Cartman laid off.  
But anyone else who so much as questioned themselves decided to hit up the couple for advice. Namely, Kenny McCormick and Stan Marsh. Kenny had asked them if it was possible if the biggest perv in the world could have a thing for guys (and if Butters Stotch would get on all fours for him). Stan Marsh asked if it was normal to want your best friend to be his.  
When Tweek and Craig replied no, Stan mumbled, "Fucking Japanese."   
And they were inseparable. Tweek always relied on Craig to calm him down. If you took Craig away from him, he became like a whiny child. Craig had the best way of comforting Tweek when he was having a panic attack. Tweek was always there for Craig, and was happy when he complied.   
They were always at one another's house, and Tweek was always hanging on Craig.   
"Babe, I'm trying to solicit a prostitute," Craig whined.   
Tweek rolled his eyes. "Craig, the game is Grand Theft Auto, not Grand Theft Prostitute."   
He hit the pause button and turned to his clingy boyfriend. "Yes?"   
Tweek kissed his cheek. "I love you, Craig Tucker."   
Craig couldn't help but smile as he looked at the jittery, nervous boy. "I love you, Tweek Tweak."


End file.
